


We Didn't Even Get A Tree

by shiptoomuch



Series: 30 McKirk AUs [18]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grumpy Bones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Snowball Fight, Winter fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He gathers up a handful of snow and Leo watches, knowing that his fate is sealed. There’s no way Jim won’t hit him. His husband pulls his arm backs, poised to perfectly throw the ball. He snaps his arm forward. “Take tha-” His words are cut off by a scream. Jim’s arm falls down by his side and he clutches at his shoulder, still shouting in pain.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Didn't Even Get A Tree

**Author's Note:**

> a little slightly christmassy fic for y'all.  
> Too adorable.

Moehling Christmas tree farm is picturesque, as always. Leo inhales the crisp scent of pine and fresh snow. Jim lets go of his hand and runs away into the rows and rows of trees.

He starts after Jim, grumbling to himself the whole time about his infantile husband. But he’s smiling, he knows. As much as he hates to acknowledge it, the kid has a hold on him. Just as he’s thinking this, though, something hits him in the back of the head.

Leo reaches around to see what it is and groans. Snow.

Thus the great snowball fight of 2013 begins. They duck behind trees and laugh and get too cold for comfort but really, neither of them care just yet.

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t marry a toddler, you know!” Bones screams at his husband before hurling a snowball across the distance between them. He hears cackling as he runs to duck behind one of the many trees.

The thing is, he had nothing against snowball fights. They’re fun and he quite enjoys them, but when they’re supposed to be picking out a christmas tree and he’s not wearing gloves? Not so much fun. “Come on, Bones! Live a little!” The first snow of the season had fallen the previous night, so Jim is, as always, just a tad bit hyper.

A snowball comes out of nowhere and hits Leo in the back of the neck when he tries to make break for it and run to another tree for cover. The snow runs down the back of his coat and he shivers. He grew up in Georgia. Snow is not part of his nature. “I’m going to kill you, Jim!”

A hysterical giggle as Jim runs past. “No, you’re not!” He gathers up a handful of snow and Leo watches, knowing that his fate is sealed. There’s no way Jim won’t hit him. His husband pulls his arm backs, poised to perfectly throw the ball. He snaps his arm forward. “Take tha-” His words are cut off by a scream. Jim’s arm falls down by his side and he clutches at his shoulder, still shouting in pain. 

Leo’s heart stops when he sees Jim sink to his knees, not making a sound anymore, his faced screwed up in pain. “Jim!” He hurries over to Jim. He kneels down next to him and tries to get him to tell him what’s wrong. “Jim, what is it? Jim, please talk.”

Jim turns his face to Leo and it’s so pale. “It’s out, Bones. It’s out. It’s out. It’s out. Oh god.” He clutches at his arm and winces when it hurts.

“What on earth are you talking abou-” Leo looks at where Jim is holding. His shoulder. “Oh. I swear, only you could dislocate your shoulder throwing a snowball.” He helps Jim to his feet. “Alrighty. We’re going to the emergency room.”

Jim, ever hating hospitals (“You married a doctor, Jim!”), looks ready to protest but when his arm is moved the slightest bit, he bites back all protest. He nods repeatedly. 

When they arrive at the emergency room, Jim is finally talking again. “Please. You’re a doctor, can’t you just fix it? I hate this place so much it smells like death.” Jim attempts to cross his arms but can’t because he has a dislocated shoulder, the idiot.

Really, Leo is just glad shock hasn’t set in yet.

If Jim was pale before, it’s nothing compared to his face when the doctor shows them the x-rays. Just as everyone and their mother expected, Jim’s arm is no longer in his shoulder. Leo only cringes slightly. He did go to med school, after all. Dislocations are first day kind of things. 

“How did you say this happened, again?” Nurse Chapel, a personal friend of Jim and Leo’s asks, clipboard in hand.

“He threw a snowball and it just..went.” Leo isn’t sure how to make it sound less ridiculous than it is because, really, it’s pretty stupid. “Not too sure how exactly it happened, but here we are.”

Chapel nods and a small smirk plays on her lips. Leo wants to punch her. “Alright. Well, here’s your prescription because you’re a big baby, Jim.” She kisses said baby on the cheek. “Try to keep that shoulder rested for the next few days. As little motion as possible.” She shoots the two of them a ‘look.’ “That means no sex.”

Jim groans and Leo blushes because of course Chapel would bring that up in the middle of an emergency room. “Damn you, Chris.”

The blond nurse winks and blows a kiss to both of them before leaving the room, “Now get out of my ER before I kill you!”

They rush out because they both know that she’s either completely serious or totally joking. Possibly a blend of the two. Either way, they don’t much care to find out.

At home, Jim sits pathetically on the couch with his arm in a sling. He makes cow eyes at Leo. “Come cuddle, Bonesy. Also, can I have some ice cream?”

Leo isn’t moved. He knows Jim isn’t in that much pain after all the drugs they put him on. (Once again, med school.) “No. I’m going to take a shower and read a little while you’re incapacitated and can’t cause a massive amount of trouble.” 

He does take a shower. A hot, steaming shower that rids him of the bone-deep cold that seemed to set in whenever he goes outside. (Does Georgia mean anything?) He’s feeling a bit more charitable when he gets out because of this newfound warmth so he grabs his book and makes his way out to the living room. He’s actually genuinely surprised to find Jim asleep on the couch, arm tucked in by his belly.

He snuffles a bit and pushes his face into the cushion even more than Leo had previously thought possible. His arm moves a little and he winces and grunts.

Leo actually feels something pull inside his chest at his husband’s discomfort this time and he grabs a blanket and throws it over him. Once Jim has been thoroughly tucked in, Leo walks to the kitchen and starts making hot chocolate, Jim’s favorite.

“Bones?” Leo jumps a tad at the gravelly voice that is suddenly right behind him. “That cocoa?” One arm wraps around his waist and Leo can feel the beslinged arm pushed against his back. “I love you a lot, okay?”

Leo laughs a little and nods. “Yeah, right back at you, Dork. How powerful are those pain meds?”

Jim leans into him even more and presses feather light kisses to his neck. “Oh, pretty powerful. Chris is the best.”

Leo manages to get himself out of Jim’s octopus grip, (Not very hard considering he only has one arm at the moment.) and turns to give him his hot chocolate. No peppermint, of course, because Jim is allergic and the last thing they need today is to go back to the hospital. “Here, take this. Wouldn’t want you to freeze to death with an injured arm.”

“But without an injured arm would be okay?” Jim smiles dopily at Leo and smacks a very unexpected kiss on his lips. “You’re the best, Bonesy. I’m so glad I married you before anyone else could.”

Leo blushes a little and laughs it off. “And I love you, Jimmy. Even if you get hurt and you’re a total dork always.” He grabs Jim by his uninjured arm and leads him back to the couch.

They drink hot cocoa under the blanket and watch dumb tv. Bones thinks that, despite the injuries, it’s been a pretty decent day.

Then he realizes that they never did get a christmas tree.

“Dammit, Jim!”

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: It is totally possible to dislocate your shoulder that way. I've seen it.
> 
> feedback appreciated!  
> tumblr:fabtrek


End file.
